Unveiling the truth
by DaGingaNinga
Summary: Kady has been living at the dumping ground for a year,best friends with Elektra,dedicated to Rick, life was good...Wasn't it? Well,after an end of year disco,Elektra's turns on her and Rick won't even speak to her,she has never felt more alone.Scared, misunderstood and angry,Kady feels desperate to unveil the truth of what really happened that night,but will she have the courage?
1. Chapter 1

I had been at the dumping ground for nearly a year, as much as everyone hated it, I thought it was great, and I had friends that I would seriously trust with anything. My best friend Elektra, was just plain epic, and Rick, who had admitted his love for me several months after I arrived, was perfect. You might be thinking that we're too young to be in love- you'd be wrong, you might be thinking that it wouldn't last- well, there, you'd be right. I suppose you're wondering how it went wrong, well, here's my story…


	2. Chapter 2

Coming downstairs to breakfast the next morning was hard, the kitchen was unusually quiet, this reassured me slightly, I wasn't quite ready to face people yet. I got a shock when I entered the kitchen though. The first thing I saw was Tracy, an angry look on her face, making a hot chocolate and handing it to… Elektra. Was it? Was that really Elektra? When she glanced over at me, it was undoubtable. The hatred in her eyes, that strong, fierce look that I had seen her do to so many others. That was Elektra alright. "Lex?" I choke, "Lex are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm fucking okay?" her voice is low, gravely, last night's make up is smudged all over her face, her hair, unbrushed, she's still in her pyjamas. I look at Tracy as she swears, expecting her to tell her off, but she doesn't.

"Kady." Tracy's voice is firm and harsh, almost unrecognisable, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I clear my throat, "What are you talking about?"

"What do you think she's talking about, you bitch?" Elektra stands up and puts her face inches away from mine, "She's talking about last night." she hisses, "She's talking about Liam. Don't try and deny it, you fucking whore." Elektra is gone, in a second, before Tracy can mention her language. The others begin to walk out too, one by one, they all push past my shoulder as they pass, "Tee." I whisper, but she gives me the blackest glare of them all.

I bite my lip hard to keep from crying, Gus finally stands from his seat and gives me a very stern look before lecturing me on every mistake I've ever made

"Shut the fuck up, Gus." I snap, he gives me a final, annoyed glance before exiting the room.

"Kady." Tracy's voice, sharp as a knife.

"What? She can swear but I can't? Jeez."

"Kady, I would like to talk to you."

"Shoot." I say, helping myself to some toast.

"Kady, put that down and come over here." I sigh and put down the toast, pulling out the nearest chair and flopping into it,

"What?"

"As answer to your earlier question, she's been hurt, so it is acceptable. I think you know about that, don't you?"

"No." I'm lying. I do know about that. I know about it all. I am the centre of it all. But before she can push the question further, the worst happens.

"Please,"." Rick's soft, quiet voice, filled with hurt echoes around the room, "Please tell me that's not true. My eyes fill with tears that spill onto my cheeks as I turn to look at him, "No, Rick, no. Rick! Rick come back! Come back! Please! Come back!"

But he's goone. I don't even try to follow him. I won't catch him. I put my head in my hands and cry, but Tracy's cold voice cuts in through my sobs, "Why are you crying? Nothing's happened to you?"

"Get out of my FUCKING FACE will you Tracy!" I shout, throwing myself out of the chair and tipping it over, "Can't you just mind your own business for once in your life and LEAVE ME ALONE." I storm out of the kitchen, out of the house, I get as far away as possible, I find a park, a small lonely park, a broken swing set at one side, a rusty roundabout at the other, and lie in the middle of the field, letting the sun wash over me. I wish you could do that. Run away from reality, lie in the green grass, rays of light, just drifting through you. But you can't run away from reality. You can delay it, put it on hold, or ignore it, but sooner or later, you know you'll have to come back to it.

* * *

**Okay, so, there it is! Please, please review, I'd love to know what you all think of it :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

I blink up at the orange sky, wondering if I should go back. I'm just pulling myself to my feet, when I hear footsteps behind me, "Hello." I spring upwards when I hear that voice.

"Hello Kady." I scream and, without looking at him, run. I hate running, detest it, but hearing his voice when we're alone, ant night, in an empty park, it's enough to make me run a thousand miles. I arrive back at the home and am just about to open the door, when I think of what must be waiting inside for me. Its long gone midnight, everyone will surely be up, awaiting my return. Or will they? Of course. Lex has probably set up some trap to catch me and torture me just inside the door.

Like the cowardly person I am, I sneak around the back. I know I can't go up the regular back way, they'll be expecting that, no, I'll have to climb one of the other, less stable trees, up, onto the roof. I choose a tall one that reaches past the top of the house, and hoist myself up. I'm okay, at first, but as I get higher, the branches get skinnier and I'm more afraid that I'll fall. I grit my teeth in determination, and, finally, I'm level with the roof. I'm thin, I know that, but I'm rather tall, taking a very deep breath, I scurry along a slim branch and leap onto the roof.

My feet land with a thud. The whole branch snaps off and falls to the garden. I bite my lip so hard, I taste blood. An owl hoots. I wait for a few moments before moving again, and when I do, I step quietly, cautiously, pausing after each step. I reach the spot directly above my bedroom window, grip the edge of the stone with my hands and let my feet drop onto my windowsill. I yank my open with ease. Seriously, thank God Mike and Gina didn't listen to my pleas to get that fixed, then where would I be? Once inside, I carefully shut my window and slide under my covers. I shiver. I'm feeling rather thankful for that broken branch now, it means he can't come in.

It's only when I wake up, and the light has filled my bedroom, that I notice the note. Elektra's messy scrawl is barely legible, but I can make the words out, 'you're not fooling anyone, bitch'

It was only then that I wondered, for the first time how she knew.

Of course.

He told her.

* * *

**That was short but i wanted to get it done tonight :) I'll be back soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was hard, I didn't know how I'm going to bear the rest of the summer. I think I'd preferred it if Elektra didn't speak to me, but, once she got over the original shock, it was the snide comment here and there. The, "slut," from the end of the hallway, the, "whore," as I was leaving the house. Every time, I'd felt my cheeks turn red and my stomach drop and every time, she disappeared after saying it.

I thought she was the worst of it. But seeing Rick was… unbearable… I don't know which was worse, seeing Rick, unable to get over it, with a hurt look on his face 24/7, or seeing Elektra hug and forgive Liam the week afterwards. There were no snide comments from Rick, he blanked me, every time I tried to talk to him, he just walked away. I realised how empty my life must have been before Elm tree. Most of my friends had gone on holiday, and apparently, us kids would normally spend a week or two in Wales, but, thankfully, it didn't happen.

I had never really experienced being alone before. I had always had mum, or my friends, or just… someone. I found myself visiting mum for most of my time, almost every day, sometimes more. I didn't tell her what happened; I didn't want to make her mad. Then again, her sentence couldn't really have been much worse.

I remember mum's trial. Elektra had asked me why I even wanted to go, said that it would have been boring and that I would still find out what happened to her. At the time, I just thought that she didn't understand me. Now I think differently. No, it was Rick who came, the night before, into my bedroom to ask me if I wanted a friend to be there. I smiled, graciously and the next day, we walked into the courtroom together. I sat around the top, knowing from the start that my mum didn't stand a chance, I know she killed my dad, but he deserved it, besides, I felt obliged to be there because she's my mother and I love her. The jury made a unanimous decision pretty quickly. She got a life sentence. Me and Rick walked into that courtroom side by side. We walked out, hand in hand. We sat in silence, on the bus, and I didn't say anything when Gina asked how it went. Rick walked with me to my room and gave my hand a friendly squeeze. I don't know who leaned in first.

Every night, he came into my tiny room, every night; we sat under the covers talking. We talked about so much. I poured my heart out to him, told him everything, he listened, he never judged me on anything I'd done, he never interrupted, even when I'd said something shocking, he just listened. He told me secrets too, stuff that I won't write down, he told me stories, happy ones, sad ones, funny ones. He told me about Kitty, about Burneywood, his old home. He led me through the lists of foster homes he'd been to, and how each one had all gone wrong. We also kissed. We kissed a lot. It was nice, it was better than that, gradually, I found myself falling, completely, head over heels, in love with him.

We got caught, one night, as he came out of my room, it must have been past 1 o'clock and Johnny was coming upstairs with a glass of water. He saw my door, open, light from our torches spilling into the hallway, he peered inside and saw Rick kissing me goodnight. We didn't see him, but everyone else knew about it at breakfast.

Memories of Rick brought tears to my eyes. Elektra looked quite disgusted when I came down to breakfast the next morning, I laughed, thought she was joking, or jealous, though she had a boyfriend of her own, but she learned to live with it, she learned to live with me and Rick.

When I visited her, I told my mum that everything was going great, that my friends had all gone away and it was too boring to stay at the home. I told her that Lex was in Spain with her 'dad', she seemed to buy that and didn't ask me any questions. I went there every day, and there were only about five days before school started again when it happened, something that stopped me from going back for the rest of the holiday. I said goodbye to my mum, got up and left with the other visitors, turning round to go back and collect my coat, which I'd forgotten was hanging on the back of the chair. As I was leaving, I heard a familiar voice.

"Alright, alright! It was a flippin' CD, here's the money, keep the change," I froze, dropped my bag, stood, stock still in the doorway. A gruff sounding policeman spoke,

"You look familiar, what did you say your name was?"

There's a sigh, "Liam. Liam O'Donovan." I should have ran then, I should have, because about a minute later of sorting papers about, Elektra herself comes running through the doors.

"Babes, babes, are you okay, what the hell have you done this time?" she rushed over to him and tried to hug him, the policeman stopped her and Liam shrugs. He was about to say something in response but they both caught sight of me, standing, wide-eyed, bag at my feet, staring. "Oh bloody hell, what the fuck is she doing here?" she muttered under her breath, to no-one in particular. She glared at me with icy eyes and Liam gave me that small, teasing smile along with a slight wink. "Probably visiting the murderer again."

I gasped and choked on thin air before grabbing my bag and sprinting from the station, vowing inside my head to never go back there again. I didn't stop running until I was back inside my bedroom. I sat on top of my bed and bit my lip so hard to keep from crying, that I tasted blood. There was a small knock on my door, "Kady, tea's ready," Mike called. I heaved myself off my bed and went to the bathroom, splashing my face with water before I went down stairs. Dinner was always the hardest part. I went out alone most nights but couldn't bring myself to eat, Mike, Gina and Trace, however, noticed that I was getting thinner and probably thought I wasn't eating at all, so now they're insisting that I eat at least 4 meals every week at the home.

The kids didn't hate me at that point; they just stayed out of my way. Toby, **(I know, he's not there anymore, I just really like him 3) **Tee and Harry spoke to me occasionally, Gus was always asking annoying questions, but surprisingly, the only person I tended to really chat to was Jody. I took my place between her and Toby and helped myself to a slice of pizza and some salad. I liked Jody because she was different to Rick. She just talked, didn't let anyone else get a word in edgeways, that was exactly what I needed at that point in my life, I needed to listen to someone else's stories, so that my mind could move away from my own.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't stop smiling, despite it being 7:00 in the morning. I was finally going back to school. I pulled on my blazer and practically skipped downstairs. I looked really weird amongst all of the others. The younger ones all went to the same primary school, the older ones, to the local comprehensive. I went to the 'posh' school, for 'clever' kids, where we learn things like religion and Latin et cetra.

When I first arrived, people teased me about the school, about the coloured, stripy uniform, which stood out so much against their navy and green. I didn't mind, it was common knowledge that we were the 'deck chairs' of our town. We took it lightly, but it was something that Lex constantly laughed about, long after the others had stopped, I knew it was a joke, but it was rather annoying.

But at that moment, I felt so separate from all the other kids, laughing and chatting in their green and navy jumpers, or their red and blue polo shirts and me, sat quietly, by myself, in a stripy yellow and black blazer. I hurried breakfast and went to catch a bus, which I was on for about 20 minutes, before I arrived at our gates, big, blue towering things. I hurried through, desperate to remember what it felt like to be around people who actually liked me. I climbed the three flights of stairs to my classroom, and opened the door.

My best friends, Annie, Izzy, Ella and Rennie all enveloped me in a huge hug as I walked through the door. 5 minutes later we were laughing, chatting, forgetting that the summer had even happened… until Llara Crook came in.

She came to talk to Kenny, about her summer, her boyfriend, etc. She was the queen bee of the year. She was the link to every other school, she knew everybody, she had had more boyfriends than everyone else, she was the first person to lose her virginity… when she was thirteen…

Anyways, when Llara saw me, she stopped and pointed. "Can't believe she dare show her face around here."

I remember my face just dropped, my heart fell out of my stomach, "Why?" Kenny asked, looking from her to me, her to me, "What's she done?"

"You don't know?" Llara's face fell into the cruellest smirk, "Well, you all know Lex, don't you?" she looked around, confirming with everyone that they knew who she was talking about, "My mate from Wells? Well… she," she pointed at my chest, "fucked her boyfriend at their end-of-year." The stunned silence lasted for minutes; no one wanted to be the first person to break it. When finally Kenny told Llara that she should go or she'd be late for her registration, people resided in their seats until, finally, our class teacher came in to take the register. No one said a word as they got their stuff ready. It was only as we were leaving for science that Annie whispered in my ear, "Did you really?"

The thing is, I can't lie, I have told lies in the past, but no one has ever believed them. So I didn't lie. I didn't say, "no, of course not!" or, "that is so not true," or, "I haven't spoke to her boyfriend in ages!"

Because that would have been lying.

* * *

**Just a short one, I know! Please review, it does mean a lot to me, and if you have any ideas or constructive criticism, I'd really like to hear it! :D Thanks everyone x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I haven't updated in ages and it's not even funny, sorry guys! D: I promise I'll try to be consistent from now on though.**

My birthday came and went, late September, almost unacknowledged, my friends at school got me some presents and we went into town, nothing special. I got money from Mike and Gina, cards from a few of the kids, nothing from Elektra, of course. Rick got me something. A simple birthday card, a casual, 'best wishes' written neatly inside. He didn't give it to me personally, just left it on my bed, still, I kept it safer than the others, kept it longer than the others, well, maybe I still have it today.

School was okay. A lot better than I thought it would be after the first day back. My friends were fine, they didn't hate me, I suppose it wasn't their place to, was it? That didn't stop other people though. I heard bitching, saw fingers pointing, was given snide glares at every corner. But I didn't care. Because you can learn to live with anything.

I wasn't expecting the messages. Hundreds of anonymous texts, voice notes, etc. I got death threats, inventive ones, all from Elektra's mates, it was the shittest time of my life, there was no way to escape, one night, I was so filled with despair, that I threw my mobile at the wall and it smashed, into hundreds of tiny pieces, all over the wooden floor. I stepped over to the pile of broken wires, plastic and glass and I stared at it. Stared at it thinking, that's what death's like.

A phone, a phone so full of contacts, chats, pictures, memories, smashed into pieces, and gone from the world.

Once you're gone, do you just… go? Do you leave? Just gradually… fade out? Do people mourn you, forget about you, or even replace you, as you would do with any phone? Is there really life after death? Heaven, reincarnation, is all that real? To be honest, back then, I was closer to finding out than you'd think by just looking at the surface.

Gingerly, I began to pick up the broken pieces of phone, piecing it back together, trying to act like it was still there. A sharp piece pricked my thumb and dark red liquid spurted out. I pressed my hand to my lips, sucked off the blood, and thought about the pain. Was it really there? Or was I conjuring up the image of hurt after seeing the blood drip down my finger. Would death be painful? Who knows? There's only one way to find out, the way that crossed my mind so many timed during that period. I never did it though. Nah, I'm too much of a coward.

Having finally scraped the last bits together, I slowly walked downstairs, wondering how to deliver this blow to Mike, or Gina, as I crossed the landing, I heard a squeal, followed by a, "You look great Carm!" The bathroom door was ajar and I glanced inside. My heart flipped. I hurried back to my bedroom and shut the door. I sat on my bed and finally accepted that it was all finished for me and Lex. Because Carmen just dip dyed her hair.

I know it's not uncommon to dip dye your hair, and she was only doing it for a week, during the October half-term. But dip dying our hair had been mine and Elektra's thing. It was _OURS_. It was what made Elektra befriend me in the first place.

I arrived, at the dumping ground, with my hair up. I was wearing casual clothes, I looked tired from the… events, should I say, that had been going on. But when I got inside, I noticed two things. One, was when a kind boy offered to carry my case up to my room and Mike and Gina gave him looks of utter shock. The second, was when I took my hair down. I shook my head and let the long curtain of hazel and green fall past my shoulders. The kids grinned at me, they pointed out my hair to each other. I was so happy that I'd made an impression on them, but the girl in blue seemed happiest of them all. Elektra immediately took my arm and we went to her room where we talked for hours on end about anything and everything. From then on, every holiday, we'd dip dyed our hair together. Green and blue. Blue and green. No-one else.

Seeing Carmen's hair half pink triggered something inside me. The fact that, after telling all the kids that they weren't allowed to colour their hair, Elektra was actually _helping_ one of them do it, just messed me up completely inside. I put my head on my pillow and cried, for a long while.

Eventually, Gina knocked to call me to do something, and when I didn't answer, she poked her head around the door. Her eyes flashed to the broken shards in my bloody fist, then to my tear-stained face. She got the wrong idea and immediately sympathised with me. "Oh, don't worry love; we'll get you a new phone, what happened eh? I'm sure we can fix something." She sat on my bed and put a caring arm around my still trembling shoulders_. If only we could, Gina, if only we could…_

I'm sorry, I'm not at all happy with this chapter but I feel that it is kind of my duty to upload it tonight, due to my diabolical updates so far. Thanks everyone, please keep reviewing xXxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

**You've probably realised that I am the most consistent updater ever to grace the planet.**

**I honestly cannot apologise more.**

**This chapter may seem pretty boring, but It's an important one, so you know, I have a few of tha later chapters written, so even if I don't update too quickly on the next few, the later on, I promise I will try to be more consistant.**

**I'd also like to thank **_**dont look dont love dont live, Linneagb, strawberrymagic01, **_**and whoever reviewed it as a guest! Thanks especially to **_**dont look dont love dont live **_**and**_** Linneagb**_** for putting up with me and sticking with my story after my dreadful consistency of updating. THANK YOU AND SORRY xxx**

* * *

"Kady will you help me with dinner, please?" Gina called, loudly, up to my bedroom. Sighing, I took one last look at the stuffed rucksack perched on my bed, before I heaved myself of my comfortable mattress, and ventured downstairs. I walked through to the kitchen, clapping my hands together, "right, what can I do?"

"Ah, could you turn off the hob and put the rice on the plates for me, babe, yeah, that's great, thanks," she said, as I scooped piles of rice onto each of the plates waiting aside, "Can you lay the table?" I nodded and smiled at her, she returned the smile, gratefully. I laid out the knives and forks as Gina called the others. There was a stampede of feet trampling down the stairs, as all the kids entered the kitchen. I grabbed some plates and began to lay them out, as I was walking towards Carmen's seat, Elektra stuck out her leg and I tripped, sprawled all over the floor, "whoops." Elektra's voice slurred menacingly in my ear. I gathered myself up, onto my feet and did something most unexpected, something completely out of character, I drew back my fist and it collided right with her nose. She screamed as blood gushed from her nose, several of the others gasped, Gina cried, "Kady!" distracted by this yell, my reflexes weren't quite as good as usual, Elektra grabbed my hair with her hand and her catlike fingers scratched my face with her other. I tried to slap at her with my hands, but she was pulled off me by Gina. After al lot of yelling and fighting, it ended with me and Elektra sat in chairs opposite each other, long after the others had left the room. she was clutching an ice pack to her nose, whilst I tried to stem the flow of blood from my lip.

"We can NOT let this go on." Gina declared, loudly. "You two are going to sort out your differences, here and now, I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to leave the room and no one else is to come in here. If either of you start fighting again, you're both grounded for the next month," I snorted, I never leaved the house anyway, Elektra figured this too, "But, Gina, Kady never goes out, that's not f-"

"I'll be back in half an hour to see how you've got on." Said Gina curtly, before marching from the kitchen and closing the door behind her. She left behind a stony silence, in which we glowered at each other. Finally, Lex said, "She's being so unreasonable." I was about to scream at her that she was being unreasonable, not giving me a chance to talk, but she cut across me, loudly, "Oh," she sniffed and I was extremely surprised to see tears in her eyes, "Oh don't, don't worry, I, I forgive you," my mouth opened, I couldn't possibly believe what I was hearing, she carried on speaking, "Of course, I should be the one apologising," my mouth opened so wide, I thought it would fall through the floor, my heart started racing , "I've been so *sniff* horrible to you and I'm so, *sniff*, sorry!" she wailed and I began to rise from my chair. But as she threw back her head, I saw her face spread into a manic grin and I realised that she meant nothing of it. That we were on even worse terms than we had been before. I closed my mouth and Lex grabbed a tissue, got up and stalked over to the door, I began to follow behind her, and we were just at the bottom of the stairs when Gina bustled along, beaming at us, "Oh, so you've made up, knew all along you would, thank you, sweethearts, thanks you," when we got to the top of the stairs, as Elektra turned for her bedroom, she stood on my toes and snarled in my ear, "I still hate you."

I got into my bedroom and pushed my desk in front of the door, barricading it. I stared at the rucksack at the end of my bed, my mind reaching the decision I had been thinking about for days.

I was leaving. And I was leaving tonight.

* * *

It wasn't difficult, the hard part didn't come until after. "Mike?" I asked cautiously, as I knocked on the door of the office and poked my head round. He raised his eyes at me and smiled, "Hi, Mike, I've er, just been on the phone to Ella, er, the phone in the hall." I finish hurriedly as he narrows his eyes in suspicion, "she, um, just wanted to know if I could sleep over tonight, it's fine with her mum and everything, don't worry. I'll get the, er, 11 o'clock bus back tomorrow, if that's okay?" I chose Ella because Mike knows her parents well, and wouldn't need to ask them personally if it was okay. I hover, tensely for a moment, before Mike nods, "That's okay, are you walking to hers?" I nodded, hurriedly and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

30 minutes later, I'm out of the door, bag in hand, £200 worth of savings in the other, with no idea what to do, or where to go next.


End file.
